The First Luna and Ronald
by Ro Taylor
Summary: Semuanya dimulai.Dari...Ronald sendiri
1. Chapter 1

Aku berjalan santai menuju kelas sekali agar bertemu Ginny Weasley,sahabatku dari jika boleh,aku sudah kangen sekali akan teman dari Gryffindor-ku yang beda satu tingkat Potter.

Namaku Luna Lovegood atau '_Loony_'.Teman seasramaku bilang -temanku yang lain memanggilku Luna.

Teman baikku hanya pun _sahabat_ yang benar-benar teman sepermainan,aku punya sahabatku,semuanya,berada di asrama Gryffindor,tempatnya yang berani seperti pendirinya,Godric.

"Luna!"panggil seseorang dibelakangku.

Aku Weasley yang wajahnya berbintik-bintik tengah mengejarku,dengan tangan memegang tas tampak kelelahan,wajahnya merona merah nyaris sama dengan rambutnya.

"halo Luna!"sapa Ronald,terengah sambil memegangi tas tersenyum,membalas sapaan yang menghangatkan hatiku itu.

"ada apa Ronald?"tanyaku,masih memandang wajah salah satu anggota Weasley menatapku dengan agak memohon.

"eh,kan besok ada mau kesana bersamaku?" seiring dia mengatakan itu,wajahnya semakin memerah sehingga nyaris sewarna dengan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Mataku berbinar kebaikan juga tersirat di mata Ronald yang berada di hadapanku.

"tentu saja aku mau,Ronald!kita ke sana sebagai teman kan?"jawabku, juga tersenyum.

"apakah telingaku menipuku?"cemooh sebuah suara.

Aku melihat wajah pucat Draco Malfoy dengan Pansy Parkinson di satu sudut,menatap kearah kami berdua.

"kukira seleramu tak lebih dari Granger si Darah-Lumpur itu,Weasley."cemooh Malfoy lagi,diiringi anggukan meledek Pansy Parkinson.

"tapi,lihat Draco,lihat."kata Parkinson nyaring. "yang dia ajak adalah _Loony_."

Wajah Ronald tampak seperti kepiting rebus saat aku menatrapnya kembali menatap Malfoy dengan agak menantang.

"bagaimana pun dia,Luna anak _Ravenclaw_."kata Ronald pelan,memberi tekanan pada kata _Ravenclaw_. "dan kuharap kau tak usah ikut campur urusan kami berdua."

"jadi kalian _pacaran_?'tanya Parkinson dengan muka dikeriutkan,memberi efek anjing _pug_ yang lebih dari biasanya.

"kami ke pesta dansa hanya sebagai teman."kataku singkat. "Ronald kan punya Hermione."

Dan kenapa ucapanku malah membuat wajah Ronald semakin merona merah.

**To be Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: ac **Amburadul...

Tapi ini aku sengaja buat bersambung,alian seru,gak kayak Drarry kemarin #nganggur#.Yah gak nganggur amat sih,soalnya sama guru suruh bikin peta dan termehek-mehek sendiri ngerjainnya :D.

Sepertinya moto Don't like don't read itu cocok banget buat cerita ini,soalnya antara Ron sama Luna *belum ada satupun yang berbahasa Indonesia* dan #aku akan menyebut antara Ron dengan Luna adalah RonLu (soalnya kalau Lunaron gak nyambung)#.

Review dong!soalnya Cerita Neville sama sekali gak bereaksi dan Malam Bersamanya belum aku lihat #capek...capek#

**Special Note: **kirim pesan ke aku dong!sekedar bahasa (english and indonesian).aku bisa (ya iyalah!blasteran!)


	2. Chapter 2

Aku membaca majalah _The__Quibbler_ dengan hati tentram di Ruang Rekreasi dengan hati tak sabar menunggu esok hari,dimana aku akan berdansa dengan Ronald,salah satu sahabat baikku.

Keheningan senja tiba-tiba dipecah akan tawa yang meledak di Ruang Rekreasi menoleh dan melihat Padma Patil,Terry Bott,dan lain-lain sedang tertawa keras.

"maaf menganggu."kata Padma,minta maaf. "tapi ini lucu _Loony_ diajak seorang anak Gryffindor yang Prefek dan Keeper tim Quidditch handal."

Wajahku memucat,membuatku mungkin sama pucatnya dengan ,mungkin bagi Padma itu bagiku...

Aku masih ingat kejadian saat aku kelas mengajakku ke pesta Klub Slug dan cemooh langsung ,laporan Ginny,Ronald juga paling susah cari teman yang tidak mencemoohku _Loony_,kecuali Neville Longbottom yang juga sahabatku dan anak Grffindor sejati.

Aku hanya dengan tenang mengembalikan napasku dan membaca topik tentang Avery Scelground;Nargless yang menarik bagiku,karena menurut saksi,Scelground mengaku melihat Nargless dan sekarang dia memakai kalung tutup botol Butterbeer dan menjauhi _Mistletoe_ di saat natal meski istrinya bersumpah dia sama sekali tak mengerti omong kosong suaminya.

Aku mengintip dari terbenam mulai menghiasi enaknya jadi menikmati Matahari terbenam yang luar biasa indah dan bisa menikmati lebih banyak kepintaran total semua murid asrama Slytherin,Hufflepuff,dan ada pengecualian untuk Hermione Granger,anak Gryffindor yang berotak lebih dari semua kepintaran total anak Ravenclaw seangkatannya.

Aku meletakan majalahku di sebuah meja,lalu melangkah pelan santai menuju Aula Besar tanpa memedulikan semburat keemasan Matahari terbenam yang menggoda.

Sesampainya di Aula Besar,aku melewati celah diantara Meja Ravenclaw dengan Meja duduk disebelah Terry karena kemauanku,tapi kemauan melambai ke arahku sambil menunjuk tempat disebelahnya yang kosong.

"eh,Luna."kata Terry sesudah kami makan. "aku ingin bertanya kepadamu."

"apa?"tanyaku, terlihat dari sudut mataku,Ronald Weasley dari Gryffindor menatapku tajam.

"er...mau ke pesta dansa bersamamku?"tanya Terry gugup,meski suaranya sangat netral,sama seperti saat dia membaca teks.

"hmmm..."

Terry Bott memang selalu baik laki-laki yang sopan dan cerdas (tentu saja!).Selalu menyendiri di jadi bingung mungkin Ronald jauh lebih baik.

"eh,maaf aku sudah bersama Ronald."kata Luna pelan.

Ekspreksi Terry sulit ditebak,antara kesal dan melempar pandang ke Ronald yang balas hanya mendengus.

"jika itu pilihanmu,ya sudah."katanya,kembali menatap Luna yang menatap sekitar sambil menyenandungkan lagu _Weasley__is__Our__King_.

Di meja Gryffindor,sepasang mata menatap meja Ravenclaw dengan penuh kemenangan.

"lihat apa,_mate_?"tanya Harry Potter yang duduk disebelah yang sedang memandangi meja Ravenclaw terlonjak.

"Terry,"jawab Ron.*bohong besar*

Harry menyerngit lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Terry Bott yang disebelah Luna Lovegood.

"ada apa dengan Terry?"tanya Harry. "dia baik-baik saja."

Dan terdengar suara dengusan.

"untuk apa melihat meja Ravenclaw kalau hanya untuk membuang waktumu belajar Sejarah Sihir?"bentak suara Hermione Granger.

Ron di seberangnya Hermione membaca buku Arhitmancy-nya,matanya menatap galak Ron.

"oh,_honey_.jangan galak-galak dengan _Ronnie_ dong!"kata suara Fred Weasley yang sekarang resmi menjadi pujaan hati Hermione.

"diam kau _Gred_."gertak hanya menghela napas.

Semenjak Fred menjadi pacar Hermione,Hermione selalu mengalah untuk Fred gak banyak _cing-cong_ akan yang Hermione sebal adalah kejahilan Fred dan kembarannya,George yang melegenda.

"besok Pesta Dansa,"gumam George yang berada disebelah Fred. "Angelina!"

"kau mengajak Angelina untuk itu?"tanya tertawa.

"_well_,kau menang untuk hal Angelina."cerocos Fred,nyengir menggoda saat melihat Angelina Jonshon menghampiri George.

Hermione berdehem dengan nada memperingatkan.

"senang sekali bertemu kau Angelina!"ralat Fred,ketrakutan ditatapan membunuh Hermione.

Ron memandang Dansa,dansa dengan Luna Lovegood,menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya,dan berakhir seperti apa yang diimpikannya.

Ron memandang meja Ravenclaw sekali lagi dengan senyum tersunging lebar di bibirnya.

Note:malas...malas meriksanya lagi...Review tetep 


End file.
